Into the Snake's Den
by reecse42
Summary: It's 6th year, and Hermione suspects something is going on with Draco Malfoy. Harry is on Malfoy's case too, thought the two friends have conflicting theories as to what is wrong. Hermione wants to prove she is right, so one night, she follows Malfoy out of the castle. Little does she know, she's in for some life changing twists. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly don't know what to do with _It's More Than Magic_. I really like the idea, but I might keep it as a oneshot, maybe a twoshot. Please let me know what you think if you have read or will read it. I would love to have your input. Anyway, this idea came into my head after reading an article and watching a video explaining this theory. And I really like this theory, so I decided to write a fanfic for it. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

It was the first day of school and Hermione was sitting in a compartment, alone with Ron. Harry had gone off with his invisibility cloak because he had a hunch about Malfoy. She wasn't sure when he would be back.

Hermione could see the top of the Astronomy Tower in the distance, and kicked Ron out of the compartment so she could change into her uniform. They switched places, and Hermione glanced up and down the corridor for Harry. He was nowhere to be seen. The train jerked to a halt as Ron was stepping out of the compartment, and he flew into Hermione. They both stumbled, and Ron caught Hermione's elbow to help steady her. She felt her cheeks grow hot at their contact, and roughly yanked her elbow away.

"Thanks," she muttered as she straightened her robes. Ron nodded and closed the compartment door.

"Where's Harry?" he asked. He wouldn't meet her eyes, and she felt slightly ashamed for being so rude moments ago.

"In the Slytherin compartment; he has a hunch about Malfoy he needed to attend to," she replied. "He'll probably just meet us at the castle."

Ron nodded and the two got off the train together.

* * *

"Harry's still not back," Hermione muttered to Ron as they watched the Sorting Ceremony. Her eyes drifted to the door, hoping to see Harry come running in.

"Don't worry about him, he'll come," Ron said as he turned to the table with a crestfallen look. There was no food, and Hermione knew he was hungry. She rolled her eyes, and continued to watch the door.

Draco Malfoy entered, pulling his sleeve down over what looked like a bandage on his forearm. He surveyed the hall before slinking away to the Slytherin table.

"What's Malfoy up to?" Hermione whispered, tugging on Ron's sleeve. He turned slightly and looked at Malfoy with obvious contempt before turning away.

"Just being his little snake self," Ron muttered as he turned his eyes up to the high table where Dumbledore was giving his begining of the year speech. Harry chose that moment to burst into the Great Hall.

There was dried blood on his face, and his robes looked disheveled, like he forgot how to properly put them on. Hermione sent him a glare, and Ron gave him a questioning look. Dumbledore continued with his speech, and some of the teachers gave Harry a disapproving look but other than that, no one noticed as he slipped into the seat next to Hermione.

"Malfoy petrified me and broke my nose," Harry explained. "Took me awhile to undo the spell. It didn't help that no one knew I was there because he threw the cloak over me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron snorted. They both didn't fully believe Harry, but at least he came up with a clever excuse.

Food appeared on the table, and reaching for a roll, Hermione, Harry, and Ron fell into a comfortable groove as the day came to a close.

* * *

Hermione threw herself into her school work. She constantly was studying in the library or the common room, and Harry and Ron kept pestering her to do their homework for them. She would just roll her eyes and ignore them, until they asked again. She would then outline the homework and told them to do it themselves.

In potions, Hermione considered herself a failure. Nothing turned out right, and she didn't understand why; she followed the directions perfectly. Harry didn't seem to have the same problem: all of his potions turned out right, and he said he was following the directions. Hermione was growing frustrated, and was considering dropping the class, but Harry wouldn't let her. So she put on a brave face and trudged to potions.

Class wasn't the only thing bothering Hermione either, Ron was being a prat and Malfoy was being suspicious. He was always sneaking off, and Harry could never find him on the Marauder's Map. Malfoy always looked like he didn't get a lot of sleep, and Hermione wanted to know why. She knew she shouldn't care, but when another student was having trouble, she really wanted to help.

* * *

When the full moon rose in the sky, Hermione could feel a shift in the mood of the castle. It felt colder, darker, more mysterious. She wasn't sure if it had anything to do with Malfoy or the return of the Dark Lord. Maybe it was both.

Hermione couldn't sleep, so she put on a pair of shoes and pulled on a jumper over her pajamas, grabbed her prefect badge, and wandered the corridors. The castle was silent at this time of night, and moonlight filtered through the windows.

Hermione padded softly down the hallways, wandering to the library, then to the Astronomy Tower. She doubled back and walked along the entrance hall. She turned around again and started walking in the hall next to the courtyard, the moonlight making patterns on the floor. Hermione considered entering the courtyard, but stopped in the doorway when she heard a bone chilling howl.

Her blood turned icy and her body froze in fear. Memories of third year came back; memories of Lupin turning into a werewolf and of Sirius Black transforming into a big black dog. She couldn't differentiate between the howls then, and she couldn't tell what kind of howl it was now. Maybe it was a werewolf or maybe it was her sleepy mind remembering Sirius Black.

Hermione shook her head and crept back into the hall. Her nighttime wandering were over for now; she needed sleep and hearing the howl was further proof of just how tired she was. Hermione slowly made her way back to Gryffindor tower, wishing she had her wand with her. She made it without incident and climbed through the portrait hole before ascending the stairs and flopping down into her bed.

In the morning, Hermione cracked open her eyes and groaned. She was still so tired, and she didn't know if she could make it through the day on so little sleep. She heard pounding on the dorm door and muffled voices from the other side.

"Hermione it's breakfast time!" Ron called.

"We have classes today sleepy head!" Harry countered. "You don't want to miss any of those!"

"C'mon Hermione, I'm hungry," Ron complained. "We can't wait for you forever!

"I just woke up, give me a break!" Hermione groaned. "I'll meet you down in the Great Hall."

"Okay!" Ron said cheerfully and Hermione heard him clomp down the stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked with concern. "You're normally up by now."

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep well last night."

"Okay…" Harry retreated to the Great Hall and Hermione rolled out of bed. She quickly dressed for the day and shoved her parchments, quills, and textbooks into her bag before running to the Great Hall before the elves stopped serving breakfast.

As Hermione descended the staircase in front of the Great Hall, she ran into a figure coming from the dungeons. They ran into each other, and one cried out while the other went stumbling. Hermione would've fallen face first onto the floor if a hand hadn't snaked out and caught her collar.

Hermione sputtered as the fabric tightened around her throat and a voice sputtered out an apology. Another hand reached for her arm, and the one on her collar released its grip. She righted herself and turned hotly on her heel to confront the strangler.

"I would greatly appreciate it if -" the words died on her tongue as she looked up into steely grey eyes with dark shadows underneath. Her eyes traveled up farther to platinum blond hair.

"If I what?" Malfoy retorted. "Watched where I was going? I could say the same to you." He huffed and let go of her wrist. She brought it close to her chest, like she was protecting it from him.

"I was going to say run into me and then proceed to choke me," she responded, letting anger color her voice.

"Whatever Granger," he snorted as he turned to walk away. "Just stay out of my way."

As he turned, Hermione caught a glimpse of him pulling his sleeve over his left forearm. The bandage was gone, but he was still trying to hide something there.

 _Is Harry right to suspect Malfoy as a Death Eater?_ Hermione wondered as she stalked into the Great Hall, the ache disappearing slowly from her throat.

Seeing Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, Hermione briskly walked to them and plopped down into the seat next to Harry and grabbed a scone from the middle of the table.

"I just ran into your favorite ferret, Harry," she said before taking a bite. "He knocked me over and then tried to choke me."

Ron's face turned red, but Harry remained collected, though she could see a storm raging in his green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said waving his worry away. She took another bite and swallowed, though a little painfully. "See?"

Harry gave her a sidelong glance but nodded. They fell into the rhythm of the school day, and the incident with Malfoy was nearly forgotten.

* * *

 **I would really love some reviews on this! Let me know what you think! I have so many ideas for how the plot will play out, and I really want all of you to love it, and your reviews help motivate me, and mold the story into one you want to hear. I love you all, and really hope you liked this first chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon!**

 **Happy reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so many follows and favorites for the first chapter! I'm so excited that you all love it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I finally finished the chapter because I had the day off of school. At least this semester is easier so I can update my stories more. I really hope you all are enjoying this story so far!**

 **So, here's the second.**

* * *

"I'll be in the library if you need me," Hermione announced that evening in the common room. Ron grunted but didn't lift his head from his transfiguration textbook. His forehead was wrinkled in concentration, and Hermione wished he would give her statement more acknowledgment. Harry shut his book and stood up.

"I'll walk with you," he declared before she could protest. "I know you can hold your own, but I want to make sure you get there safely."

Hermione gave him a small smile before she stuffed parchment and quills into her bag. She shrugged it on and she and Harry climbed out of the portrait hole into the hallway. The portrait swung shut behind her, and Harry turned to her with worry in his eyes.

"Did you hear that howling last night?" he asked as they made their way to the library.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "I thought it was weird; do you know what kind of animal would make that noise?"

"It could've been a werewolf," Harry suggested, holding up the book still in his hand: _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Or Fang," Hermione responded. "Hagrid still has him." Harry nodded in agreement and fell into thought. They walked the rest of the way to the library. Hermione turned to Harry in the doorway.

"I'm fine by myself you know," Hermione huffed though she knew he knew that too.

"I know," he confirmed. "But after what happened with Malfoy this morning, I wanted to make sure you got here safe. Do you want me to meet you here before curfew so I can walk you back?"

"Harry, I don't need a knight in shining armor," Hermione responded indignantly. "I have my perfect badge and I can make it to the common room safely. _Without_ you." She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she had to tell him.

"Okay," Harry agreed reluctantly. He nodded and walked off, but not before giving her a last look over his shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the library.

Not many students were in the library that night; it was the beginning of the term and most students didn't care as much as she did this early. Madame Pince didn't have any books to shelve, so she was sitting behind her desk in the center of the room reading a book from the restricted section.

Hermione wound her way to the back of the library where even less students were. Hermione flung her bag into the chair next to her, and sat down opposite it after she pulled out the potions book and a piece of parchment and a quill. She opened to book to the potion they were working on tomorrow - Calming Draught - and copied down the exact steps taken to brew it. She knew how to brew potions, she was one of the best in her class, but lately her potions have been subpar. Harry seemed to pass her every time, and it didn't help that he was using the same book as her.

Hermione sat in the library for hours, pouring over the potions book, that when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped. She turned and looked up into Harry's face.

"It's a few minutes to curfew. We should probably get going," he suggested as he helped gather her things. Hermione frowned, but complied, and the two friends walked back to Gryffindor common room.

"I thought I told you not to come get me," Hermione said as they made it to Gryffindor tower.

"It was getting late and I knew you didn't have perfect duty today; I knew you would've been in the library all night if someone didn't come to get you," Harry replied with a shrug. He looked away, and Hermione knew there was something else going on.

"You told Ron to come get me," she decided.

"Yes, and he wouldn't listen. I came instead." The two climbed through the portrait hole and Hermione huffed indignantly.

"You don't need to hover around me. I'm fine on my own."

"I know, but -"

"And don't bring up Malfoy," Hermione scolded. "It's a lame excuse. Remember I punched him in the nose third year? I was the one who's held her own against him since first year."

"You're right," Harry said, holding up his hands in defeat. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"And you can do that from a distance," Hermione huffed. She was getting angry that they were talking in circles. "Just let me be independent. I can handle myself."

She turned, feeling a little guilty about being so forthright, and stalked up to her dorm. She felt his sad gaze bore into her back, and she knew there was more he wanted to tell her, but Hermione continued the walk up to her dorm. If Harry and Ron were both going to be prats, then she would leave them to sort things out themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione skipped breakfast. She knew the quidditch tryouts were tomorrow, and it was all Harry and Ron were talking about the whole week. Hermione couldn't stand it for another hour.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen to grabbed an apple; she was against eating in the Great Hall but not against eating. She thanked the elf that handed her the fruit, and she turned to make her way to the library before potions class. If she had a few more minutes to look over the potion recipe, then maybe today she would succeed.

The library was empty - everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast. Even Madame Pince was nowhere to be seen. Hermione sat down at the nearest table, and taking a bite out of the red apple, she pulled her potions book out and started reading the directions for the nth time. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she read over the potion again. Some of the directions didn't make sense. She flipped through some of the pages to a different potion - Essence of Dittany - and quickly read the recipe. The directions made no sense either. It was almost like the author wasn't sure how to correctly brew potions. Hermione's brow furrowed even more as she took another bite of her apple and sat back from the book, thinking. If everyone was using the same book, then why was Harry the only one who could brew any of the potions correctly? Hermione chewed thoughtfully as she checked the time.

She blanched as a chunk of apple made its way down her throat. Class was beginning in a few minutes, and Hermione would be late if she didn't leave right away. She packed up her things and cast a quick charm that would dispose of the apple core. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and raced out of the library and down the corridor. If she was going to make it to the dungeons for potions, then she would have to sprint.

Hermione had almost made it to the steps that led down into the dungeons when she felt a figure slam into her side. Hermione yelped as she crashed to the ground and the figure slumped on top of her. The breath escaped from her lungs and she laid a little dazed.

"Get off of me," she huffed as soon as she could speak. The head of the person shot up, and the platinum blond hair swept across the face of the person. Hermione internally groaned at running into Malfoy again.

"Watch where you're going," he growled as he pushed himself off of her.

"Then quit trying to run me over," she responded as she pushed herself up. "I'm going to be late to class."

"And it looks like I will be too," Malfoy huffed as he stalked down the stairs to the classroom in the dungeon. Hermione made a rude gesture at his back as she followed him down the stairs and into Slughorn's classroom.

They were obviously late. All the other students were gathered around Slughorn as he showed them what the finished product was to look like today. As Malfoy pushed the door all the way open, all heads turned to them. Hermione felt her face get a little read and a few of the Hufflepuffs in the room snickered. Ron looked enraged and Harry confused. Slughorn looked up from the potion and started a little bit.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. I didn't realize you were late," he said with a confused expression on his face. "Am I supposed to give you detention or take points from your houses?"

Some Ravenclaw muttered something about them not needing detention for alone time and others snickered at the comment. Another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, suggested only taking points from Gryffindor. Harry whispered something to Slughorn, and Slughorn looked even more confused, but nodded. He continued with the lesson, and left Hermione and Malfoy alone. Some of the other students glanced at them and giggled a little more before going to start their potions.

Hermione huffed and stalked to the table where the other Gryffindors were. Ron still looked furious, but Harry was calm and thoughtful.

"Why'd you walk in with Malfoy?" Ron spat under his breath.

"Because he knocked me over at the top of the stairs. We were both late coming to potions," Hermione replied feeling defensive. She slammed her book onto the table and reached under for a cauldron. "Honestly, it's not a big deal."

"It is when you both come in with rumpled clothes," Ron muttered and Hermione's face got red with embarrassment.

She looked down at her robes and saw that her tie was slightly crooked and her robes rumpled, her skirt askew.

"Nothing like that happened!" she hissed as she quickly fixed her clothes. "Why can't you stop being so pigheaded and actually use your brain! Do you actually think I would do anything like that with Malfoy?"

Ron huffed as he stalked to gather ingredients, and Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

"He's just stressed about the tryouts tomorrow," Harry supplied as an explanation for Ron's mood.

"That doesn't mean he has to be rude to me," Hermione muttered as she stalked off to complete her potion.

* * *

That night, Lavender Brown was making googly eyes at Ron from across the common room. Ron was oblivious and continued to pretend to concentrate on his homework. Hermione felt sick seeing it, so she took her perfect badge and borrowed the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map from Harry before she set out to roam the castle grounds. The boys wouldn't miss her for a few hours.

As Hermione slipped out of the portrait hole, she settled the cloak over her as she whispered the words to activate the map; she wanted to avoid Filch and the other teachers that would be prowling the castle this late at night. As the name popped up on the map, Hermione walked in the opposite direction of the most concentrated ones.

She made her way out onto the grounds and stumped down to the lake, the _lumos_ charm not supplying much light under the cloak. Finally making it safely, Hermione sat on a rock and pulled the cloak off her head. She let it settle around her shoulders and stared out at the lake.

The moon was still full, and the light reflected off the lake. Hermione instantly felt calmer, and closed her eyes in satisfaction. Her anger slowly dissipated, and she started thinking about heading back to the castle.

Then she heard the howling. Her eyes snapped open and she surveyed the bank. Nothing was there, but she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Slowly, Hermione stood up and pulled the cloak fully over her. If it was Fang, then she would take the cloak off and return Fang to Hagrid's hut. If it was a werewolf, Hermione wasn't sure if the cloak would protect her.

She put the Marauder's Map in her back pocket and drew her wand. She turned in a slow circle to make sure nothing was near her. She picked her way carefully back to the castle, her wand point in front of her, the _lumos_ charm completely forgotten.

The entryway to the courtyard was in sight, as Hermione felt relief wash through her. If she could make it into the courtyard, then whatever it was that had howled wouldn't be able to follow her. She would make it safely into the castle and return to the common room.

She quickened her pace, and a twig snapped behind her. Hermione froze, the breach hitching in her throat. A low growl sounded behind her, and Hermione stopped breathing. It was here. And it sensed her.

* * *

 **Chapter two everyone. I'm actually really excited about how well this story is doing. So many follows and favorites! Yay! But I would really love some more reviews. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave me a review!**

 **Happy reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, okay. Not a lot of response to the last chapter. I'll admit that it was a little shotty. But anyway, I got a review that was basically saying my title didn't make sense. You're right; it doesn't. But it will soon, so if you will just stick around and wait, you'll find out. It's really not that hard to figure it out yet. I mean, it's kind of transparent right now.**

 **Anyway, chapter three:**

* * *

Hermione felt fear prickle at the back of her neck. The presence was definitely not Fang. It was much larger, much darker. It was filled with anger, hurt, fear, and contempt. The being wasn't one used to being content, but used to being disappointed.

A shuffling sounded behind Hermione and she squeaked but covered her mouth quickly. Her wand dropped to the ground and Hermione slowly turned around. She was staring at a larger wolf - almost comically huge - with silvery fur and a short snout. It's tail was tufted and stubby, and its legs too big for the rest of its body.

A scream died in Hermione's throat. The howling she had heard last night was definitely a werewolf's. This werewolf's. She didn't know how it was able to get past the wards, unless it was a student or teacher, and she knew Dumbledore didn't know about it.

Its short snout lifted in the hair, like it was smelling something, and it's head swung around to Hermione. The werewolf bared its fangs and advanced on her. Something clicked in Hermione's brain and she snatched her wand off the ground before scrambling backwards into the courtyard. The creature followed her, prowling slowly ready to pounce.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder quickly before running for one of the openings into a hallway. The creature pounced after her, but fear made Hermione's feet pound faster. She made it into the corridor and sprinted in the direction of Gryffindor tower. She heard a bodily slam against the doorway, and looked back to see the werewolf throwing itself against the opening, trying to enter the castle.

Hermione knew she had to alert someone to the presence of the monster, so she didn't the only sensible thing and screamed. She heard scrabbling and Mrs. Norris tore around the corner, and Hermione could hear Filch coming from the opposite corridor. She was grateful for taking Harry's invisibility cloak momentarily through her terror.

Mrs. Norris looked in the direction of Hermione, the cat's eyes narrowing. Filch started when he saw the beast trying to get into the castle. He turned to his cat and picked her up.

"Get Dumbledore," he whispered to Mrs. Norris before hugging her tightly to his chest and dropping her. The cat ran off, and Filch stood in front of the doorway, his lantern held high to chase away the dark.

Hermione could see the werewolf more clearly in the lantern light: it's paws were as big as Hermione's hands, its head smaller than a wolf's. If it was a student or teacher, it obviously didn't recognize Filch. Hermione wasn't surprised by that fact though; it is a common known fact that werewolves don't remember familiar humans during the transformation. The next day they would have a full memory of the night before, though.

Hermione started to slowly back away; she didn't know if the werewolf actually couldn't get through the barriers around the castle or if help would come in time. She didn't want to be around when something bad happened.

Pounding feet were coming down the hallway, and Snape and Dumbledore appeared with wands drawn. Dumbledore's shook slightly, but Snape was able to hold his firm. They cautiously approached Filch and assessed the situation.

"How is it possible that a werewolf is on school grounds?" Filch asked the two professors.

"It's a student or teacher," Dumbledore stated. Hermione rolled her eyes at the obvious statement, but she didn't dare take the cloak off to help.

"We must first subdue the creature," Snape said emotionless. "Then we can assess the beast and make sure it's really a student and not a spy sent by Voldemort."

Hermione thought it was odd that Snape didn't say the beast could be a teacher.

 _He must know something._

Snape turned abruptly towards Hermione, squinting like he knew someone was there. Hermione took that as her cue to leave, and she practically ran back to the common room, her fear of the creature forgotten when faced with the fear of getting points taken off.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the morning from a restless sleep filled with nightmares. Most of them involved the werewolf entering the castle and finding her. She felt its claws on her arms and its fangs in her neck. She shivered and climbed slowly out of bed. She had to act as normal as possible today: go to class, do homework, attend quidditch tryouts to support Harry and Ron. She had to push the werewolf to the back of her mind.

Hermione quickly dressed and gathered her school books and papers before heading down to the Great Hall. She took the shortest route possible, and when she entered, heads turned towards her. Hermione felt her face redden before it paled, and she made her way quickly to the Gryffindor table. She slid into a seat between Harry and Ron. Both boys looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she demanded.

"There's rumors of a werewolf sighting last night. On castle grounds," Ron whispered excitedly, his nervousness over quidditch tryouts forgotten.

"It's either a student or professor, though the former is more believable. After Remus," Harry stated. "It's been the talk of the school. Every time a student enters, everyone sees if they shows signs of lycanthropy after a transformation." Harry shoved his potions book off _Fantastical Beast and Where to Find Them_.

"Please," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "If a student was a werewolf, they wouldn't dare enter the Great Hall after being sighted the night before. They would hide in their dorm or the Hospital Wing with the excuse of a bad cold."

"Hermione you're a genius!" Ron exclaimed. "We just need to take a headcount of everyone here! Then we can figure out who this werewolf is!"

Ron's breakfast was completely forgotten as he swiveled his head around to take stock of all the students present.

"He'll be fine at tryouts," Harry muttered. Hermione giggled and Ron looked at them with a confusing look. Harry gave Ron a reassuring smile and Ron continued with his search.

Malfoy walked in, looking more pale than usual, and all heads turned towards him. His eyes were blotted out by shadows, his clothes disheveled, and fresh bandages were on his forearms. He quickly pulled down his shirt shelves when every head turned toward him. Ducking his head, he made his way to the Slytherin table.

"We've got our werewolf," Ron whispered excitedly to his two friends. "Werewolves are known to inflict harm on themselves; the bandages obviously cover the wounds."

"Ron, not everything bad that happens at Hogwarts is Malfoy's fault," Hermione defended. "Besides, I encountered this werewolf last night. It almost attacked me, but I was able to make it back to the castle in time."

" _You_ were out after curfew?" Ron asked, the werewolf now forgotten.

At that moment, the entire Great Hall got up and streamed towards class. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and slung her bag onto her shoulder. Harry gathered his books and stood up while Ron stayed seated, gaping at Hermione.

"If you don't get to class, you won't be able to attend tryouts," Hermione said to him as she and Harry left the hall. Ron snapped out of his stupor and gathered his books before running to try and catch up with his friends.

Harry maneuvered himself and Hermione through the crowd until it was impossible for Ron to catch up with them.

"You were attacked by the werewolf last night?" Harry asked with concern.

"Almost," Hermione corrected. "And yes, I snuck outside for some peace and quiet. Then I heard the howling and I ran back to the castle, but the beast followed me. I was sure it would enter the castle."

Harry winced slightly at Hermione's use of the word _beast_.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't be so insensitive. I forgot how close you are with Lupin," Hermione quickly soothed.

"It's okay," Harry muttered as the pair descended the stairs to potions. "It's hard for me to see others not accept the werewolves like I do."

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "You have a big heart Harry."

Harry smiled at her and they entered potions class together.

Slughorn was already setting up class, writing the directions on the board, while students crowded around a table. Hermione set her things down and stood on her tiptoes to see over the heads of the other students. Ron burst through the door, huffing and angry. His face was red, but when he saw the students crowded around the table, his curiosity was piqued and his anger forgotten. He pushed Harry and Hermione with him to the table.

Hermione didn't even know what was in the little flask - or vial, really. It was an orange liquid, and it bounced against the sides of the container like it had a mind of its own. Harry bent toward it and squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look before Slughorn made his way over and started class.

"Does anyone know what potion this is?" Slughorn asked.

Everyone stayed silent.

"This is Felix Felicis," Slughorn continued. "A luck potion. The tiniest drop can bring luck all day."

Everyone's eyes widened at the prospect of having pure good luck for an entire day.

"Today, we'll have a little competition, hmm?" Slughorn mused. "Whoever can perfectly brew the Draught of Living Death will win this vial of Felix. Now, off with you all; you'll want to start on your potion right away."

All the students scrambled away from the table and practically ran to their stations to start gathering materials to start their potions. Hermione read quickly over the directions once before gathering her things. Soon, the room became steamy, and Hermione's hair fluffed out even more. She wiped it out of her face and concentrated on her potion.

 _This doesn't seem right_ , she thought as it continued to steam. _It should've calmed by now._

Hermione checked the directions again; she had followed everything right, even when Harry said she was doing something wrong. As class continued, everyone failed at perfecting their potion. Malfoy even gave up and sat back the rest of class. Harry continued, his potion looking flawless.

When Slughorn called time, Harry was the only one who had a completed potion that was correct, and he was handed the vial of Felix Felicis.

"Well done, my boy," Slughorn said proudly. "You seem to have inherited your mother's talent."

Harry beamed before filing out of the classroom after everyone else. They all glared at him and muttered under their breath; some choosing to call out his special status as Dumbledore's favorite; Harry didn't seem to notice.

Hermione huffed and walked quickly away from Harry. She didn't want to hear anything about how he mastered the potion and she had not. Malfoy slipped past her, his badges unraveling and trailing behind him. He didn't notice and continued to to hurry away. Hermione followed, not caring if she could possibly be seen.

Malfoy turned a corner and Hermione followed, keeping a safe distance away. He entered a bathroom, and checking to make sure no one saw her, Hermione slipped in after Malfoy. She hid in a shadowy corner as Malfoy strode to the sink and completely unravel the badges. He pulled a vial out of his school bag, uncorked it, and poured the powder over the wounds. Hermione wasn't sure what it was.

Malfoy hissed in pain as the powder covered the wounds before being absorbed into his skin. He clenched his teeth, then slowly started twisting the badges back over his arms. Hermione caught a quick glance at the wounds before she slipped out of the room before she was discovered from expressing her shock.

Werewolf bites.

Was _Malfoy_ the werewolf?

* * *

 **Please review. :)**

 **Happy reading!**


End file.
